<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an intervention by riddleb9y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573470">an intervention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y'>riddleb9y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insomnia, Jonathan Crane Has Feelings, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Night Terrors, Not Beta Read, Reform AU, Reformed Edward Nygma, Reformed Jonathan Crane, Short One Shot, Sweet Edward Nygma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, aka villain personas, bc jon's childhood, brief mentions of abuse, idk guys, love that tag, maybe oc but dc doesn't have to know, soft, vent - Freeform, we die like robins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jonathan crane doesn't know how to cope</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>have fun i guess, i wrote this as a vent and finished it bc im a simp for jon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After reforming and moving in with Edward, Jonathan had expected his mind to rest. He was a doctor, but the assumption that his trauma would fade with the Scarecrow's memory was hopeful at best. And without the distraction of villain work, the study of fear, he was left managing his own. Not plausible phobias. Just his own recollections. Memories that created a sense of fear that acted suffocating. Amid old horror stories and childhood reminisce, he screamed.</p>
<p>He woke up, shouting about a horrid field and school children. It was becoming a problem. The snapping or silence of the early mornings and delayed nights. He'd convince himself that he was knowledgeable enough to get over it. He would find an outlet beyond the Scarecrow. </p>
<p>And it failed.</p>
<p>Edward enjoyed it when he attempted experiments or cooked or wrote infringing stories. They were hobbies, cures for boredom. But the nightmares remained and so did pitiful attention. In college, they hadn't been a problem. He worked and used caffeine pills. Jonathan misses when avoidance could win the game.</p>
<p>At night, the lingering presence of Ed is reassuring but not enough. He can only wait until his body gives in, leaving his mind terrorized. The time is nearly one in the morning, and Ed shifts, firming the hold he fell asleep in. Jonathan glances at his lover but remains silent. At least his screaming hadn't woken Edward.</p>
<p>"You didn't go to sleep?" Ed knew the answer to his question, but Jon humored him with a shrug.</p>
<p>Ed swerves his torso, climbing off the bedside from under covers. He pulls on his robe and walks to Jon's side, flicking on the lamp before heading toward their living room. The bright light leaves Jon stumbling for his glasses, utterly disoriented.</p>
<p>With two steaming mugs in hand and his eyes squinting, Ed returns. Jonathan studies him without shame. From where the robe cuts off to creases around crescent eyes. Fondness burrowed in his chest.</p>
<p>He accepts the offered mug, snickering at the thought of microwaved tea. If the genius wasn't half asleep, he'd be preaching about the electric kettle. Jon didn't mind, tea is tea in his opinion, but he can tease Ed about the hypocritical semantics later. The moment is sweet, and he appreciates being occupied outside of four walls.</p>
<p>Settling beside him, Ed sips from his mug. He smacks his lips and yawns obnoxiously, eyes set on his partner. </p>
<p>"You're not sleeping. It's getting worse."</p>
<p>Jon is dazed, listening but lost in sleep deprivation. He shakes his head to communicate he understands, but that makes it worse. Green eyes dwell with tears brimming, and he feels a jolt of guilt.</p>
<p>"I love you, Jonathan. I just want to know, so I can help. I won't do anything irrational." </p>
<p>Like returning you to Arkham, his mind helpfully supplies. </p>
<p>He responds in a scratchy voice, "You can't. It should've been helped long ago, and my neglect of the matter has led me to despair. I'm sorry dear." The statement finishes with emotion, and for a moment he fathoms that Ed will believe him.</p>
<p>The man isn't fooled. </p>
<p>"Bullshit, Jonathan." Ed sniffs, leaning to set down his mug on the stand, taking his mug too. "Well phrased, earnest enough. But you're lying."</p>
<p>Jon straightens out his shoulders, feeling a tad more defensive. "Then perhaps I don't want to share."</p>
<p>"Then who can I bring over to help? Harley, Ivy? Victor for fucks sake. I don't care if it's not me, Jon, my ego won't be bruised, but you can't live miserably and expect me to ignore it!"</p>
<p>There's a pause, tensionless but in need of relief from silent hesitation.</p>
<p>"I'm not miserable," Jon places his hand on Ed's arm, rubbing circular imprints with his thumb. "I would explain it to you if it weren't so plain. You've listened to stories from my childhood. You know the lasting impacts. I wouldn't trust anyone else, but I can't fill you with sob stories for a good night's sleep."</p>
<p>A bewildered expression was all the warning Jon received before he was pulled down and against Edward's chest. Smooth hands combed through his hair, and Jon didn't have the heart to pull away.</p>
<p>"Then just tell me anyway, so I can distract you." Ed sighs, "You can ask for help or be vulnerable. Isn't that what you learned while completing your doctorate?"</p>
<p>Tilting his head up, starting through droopy eyelids, Jonathan hums in agreement. "Yes, dear. I'm aware."</p>
<p>"Good because you worry me sick and-” A yawn cuts him off. “Jonathan, are you falling asleep?"</p>
<p>"Your voice is soothing."</p>
<p>Ed blushes but resumes the lecture. "Your needs matter Jon. From sleep to attention. You may have survived as Scarecrow but it's different now. You can't ignore everything."</p>
<p>"Is that how you feel about the Riddler?"</p>
<p>"I don't feel the need to terrorize the city for attention anymore."</p>
<p>"I still have a fascination with fear. However, now it's massive self-produced amounts that’ve become a fever."</p>
<p>Oh, how lyrically sleep deprivation evolves.</p>
<p>"Can you keep talking?" Just till we fall asleep. It's late." </p>
<p>The tone of Jonathan's voice is negotiable between exposed and matter of fact. Ed flicks off the lamp, pulling the string several rhythmic times before setting down glasses and lying down, Jonathan still wrapped in his arms. He blabs on about Nina and Deidre. How they've settled down, how they're planning to adopt. The rant continues for thirty more minutes until Jon is on the brink of sleep and turns. He stares through the dark and kisses Ed. The heat pulls him in, and he doesn't back away until his eyelids have drooped shut and he and Ed are nestled together for the night.</p>
<p>"I will continue this intervention tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all mistakes are mine! thanks to anyone reading these and a special thanks to everyone leaving comments (they make me super happy~<br/>love you all and stay safe&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>